<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Fan Girls by Animegirl1279</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316835">Crazy Fan Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1279/pseuds/Animegirl1279'>Animegirl1279</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1279/pseuds/Animegirl1279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wished that he could just go one day without being mobbed for who he is after the war. All he wanted was a peaceful day out in Diagon Alley to get his supplies for eighth year. Instead he was being chased by a hoard of girls who just want to shag him all because he was the bloody savior. Maybe he will get his savior in the form of a certain blond man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Fan Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'These crazy fangirls are going to kill me.' Harry thought as he dashed down the crowds of Diagon Alley. This was getting crazy, he could barely walk down the street without people trying to mob him.</p><p>If it wasn't well-wishers and reporters trying to talk to him, it was fangirls trying to get to him. Ever since he had publicly claimed that he was not getting back together with Ginny after the war, the girls of the Wizarding World had gone crazy each time they saw him.</p><p>He was just thankful that he hadn't said the full reason for not getting back together with Ginny. If they had found out that he was bi, he would have had the entirety of the Wizarding World's younger generation chasing after him not just the females.</p><p>Harry pulled the hood of his cloak around him tighter wishing that he had brought his invisibility cloak with him on the trip. All he had wanted to do was get his books for Hogwarts eighth year that Hermione had convinced him to go back to.</p><p>Honestly after experiencing a few weeks, barely a few months, of this environment after the war, he was done. Harry was hoping that things would calm down once he returned to Hogwarts. He couldn't deal with all this attention focused on him like this.</p><p>He had never liked the attention, and the attention that he had been getting after the war had increased tenfold.</p><p>Sometimes he just felt like hiding away in Grimmauld Place for the rest of his life, or at least the summer.</p><p>Looking around he quickly dashed to the side, step siding a cluster of older witches.</p><p>"Oomph!" landing on his backside Harry glance up to see what he had run into. He blinked in surprise at the person in front of him.</p><p>"Watch where you're going." The person Harry had bumped into snapped.</p><hr/><p>Really it would be just his luck to run into this person. For none other than Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him flanked by his Auror guards.</p><p>Harry may have been able to get him free from Azkaban and his sentence lightened considerably but he still had to have Aurors guarding him. People were not about to forgot his family, and Draco had been attacked constantly whenever he went out. Heck, the young man had been attacked right after leaving the Wizengamot and being cleared. The guards were for his protection as much as the people's. Luckily the ministry was able to find a few Aurors that didn't mind guarding him.</p><p>Harry also knew that Draco was on house arrest for the most part until Hogwarts started back up and he was required to go back for an eighth year. This must be one of the few days he was allowed out and he had come to get his supplies.</p><p>Harry could see many of the glares being directed at Draco now that he was paying attention.</p><p>"Where is he!" Harry ducked under his cloak more as he heard the frantic shouts. He slowly stood up careful to keep his face shielded.</p><p>"Sorry about that Mal… err Draco." Harry said being polite. "Was a bit preoccupied dodging rabid fans."</p><p>"Potter." Draco said surprised at seeing Harry, along with being addressed by his first name. "Why am I not surprised. Not satisfied with your screaming hoards?"</p><p>"Hardly, not when all they want to do is throw me to the ground and shag me." Harry responded. "And please I think we are past all that petty stuff like rivals."</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Draco asked confused.</p><p>"I want to put our past behind us and start over. Hi I'm Harry Potter, call me Harry." Harry said with a smile and holding his hand.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked tightly glancing at his guards who were trying not to pay attention, but making sure that nothing bad happened.</p><p>"You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort now do you. I can help with that." Harry said the corner of his mouth being unable to stop its twitching into a smile. Harry couldn't help himself from adding that last part, if he was going to start over, might as well go all out. He was finding it extremely easy to recreate this scene.</p><p>Draco laughed at that bowing his head slightly before lifting it to look at Harry.</p><p>"I think I tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Draco said extending his hand and grasping Harry's. Harry grinned widely happy that Draco was playing along and remembered. He was also glad that the other was taking this so well. There had been a chance that Draco wouldn't have reacted well to this.</p><p>"Good, that's good." Harry breathed out grasping Draco's hand tightly.</p><p>"Tsk, eloquent as always, eh Potter?" Draco huffed shaking his head but still not letting go of Harry's hand.</p><p>"I thought I said call me Harry?" Harry said teasingly.</p><p>"There he is! Get him!"</p><p>"Crap!" Harry cursed quickly scanning around him for a place to go.</p><p>"This way Mr Potter." One of the Aurors urged. Harry spun off after them dragging Draco by the hand with him.</p><p>"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had still said you were seeing Weasley." Draco commented trying to keep pace. "You could at least find someone else to say you were with, they might go away."</p><p>"Yeah slight problem with that." Harry panted. "I'm not really interested in any girls at the moment. And with the way things are going at the moment I just might change my mind from being bi, to just gay. I can't take these crazy girls right now."</p><p>Harry hadn't fully registered what he had said until Draco stopped behind him forcing him to stop also thanks to their still joined hands. Luckily, they had reached a small alley between shops that the Aurors had directed them to.</p><p>"You're gay Po… Harry?" Draco asked surprised.</p><p>"Err, more bi really, but leaning more towards preferring guys at the moment." Harry admitted with a blush looking shyly at Draco.</p><p>"Oh." Draco said, blushing causing Harry to look at him. Draco was really cute like that.</p><p>"Harry!" A shout came from both sides of the alley, Harry and Draco stuck in the middle.</p><p>"Shit. Draco kiss me." Harry asked quickly stepping in close to Draco.</p><p>"What!"</p><p>"Kiss me." Harry asked pulling Draco against him.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Protests cut off Harry silenced him by kissing him square on the mouth. Draco seemed to just melt into him.</p><p>Harry almost stopped when he felt Draco frozen beneath him, but sighed happily when he started kissing back. Harry had all but stopped paying attention to his surroundings by this point, not really caring what the two Aurors thought about all of this. All he was concentrating on were the feel of Draco's lips against his, and the arms that wrapped around him keeping him close.</p><p>He shivered as he felt hands move up and tangle in his hair, tugging lightly and gently scrapping over his scalp. Feeling bold, Harry moved his hand lower and began to caress the Draco's sides, moving lower each time, until he had a good grip on his waist.</p><p>Harry could hear Draco pant as he broke the kiss, gulping in deep breathes of air. Unwilling to stop kissing him, Harry moved his head and began trailing kisses down the side of Draco's neck.</p><p>Draco shivered against him, hands tightening in his hair as he kept Harry's head pressed against his neck. Smiling Harry began sucking on a spot near Draco's collar bone causing Draco to gasp and press tightly against him.</p><p>Laving soothing licks against the spot, Harry moved back up Draco's neck to his face, peppering kisses across any skin he found before finally reaching his mouth, where Draco kissed back responding quite eagerly.</p><p>Slowing down, Harry gave a few more pecks to Draco's lips, before resting his forehead against Draco's.</p><p>"Please, feel free to do that whenever you like." Draco breathed out a little breathless.</p><p>Harry let out a shaky laugh. He opened his eyes to see Draco's taking up his entire field of vision dark and focused intently on him.</p><p>"That wasn't to forward of me, was it?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>"A bit, can't say I mind though." Draco replied lightly scratching Harry's head.</p><p>Harry hummed. "Hmm, don't stop doing that. Feels good."</p><p>"I've always wanted to see how soft this mess really was." Draco commented a teasing smile on his face. "But, I do expect you to ask me out properly. I don't share Potter."</p><p>"Thank Merlin for that. Yes, you prat, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked with a laugh.</p><p>"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded with a pout.</p><p>"Means I don't want to share either." Harry growled nipping at Draco's lips.</p><p>"Mmmh, I guess I have to say yes then." Draco replied with a smirk.</p><p>Harry smiled and leaned back in to kiss Draco again.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself, he had been wanting to do this for a while now. Ever since the end of the war he's had a hard time keeping the blond out of his head. Draco was the main reason he had broken up with Ginny. He had wanted to try and approach him when they both went back to Hogwarts and try and befriend him, before eventually seeing if the blond was open to something more. This situation, this was better than he could have hoped for.</p><p>"Oh good, you've found a way to occupy his mouth." One of the Aurors said as they walked back after getting the fans to leave.</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Draco exclaimed affronted. Harry shifted them so Draco was snug against his side and he was able to look at the Aurors.</p><p>"Do you realize that in the few weeks we've been stationed with you, half the time you design to say anything to us, it's to rant about Mister Potter here in some way?" One of them asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"You are either mentioning how he saved you from the Fiendfyre in some way, boasting how he used your wand to kill You-Know-Who, or exasperated with him for having to come speak for you at your trial, which you don't know whether to be annoyed with or thankful for. Any other time you mention him is to go off on some tangent about something he did while you two were in school." The other added.</p><p>By this point, Draco was scowling and blushing furiously unable to say anything. Harry was desperately trying not to laugh as he held Draco close. It would not be in his best interest if he did. Restrictions or not, Draco was liable to hex him into next week if he did.</p><p>"I'm glad." Harry admitted causing Draco to turn in his grasp and glare at him. Harry was quick to open his mouth and explain. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for weeks either. Main reason I didn't get back together with Ginny."</p><p>A smug smirk took over Draco's face at this news. He had finally been able to one up a Weasley when it came to Potter. Plus side was he got to snog him now.</p><p>"How about we finish what we need here." Harry suggested. "Then perhaps I can follow you back to the manor?" he asked hoping he wasn't pushing to strong.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go there?" Draco asked worriedly. He knew Harry didn't have any good experiences with the manor. Even with the reported remodeling the structure had gone through, he couldn't imagine it would be easy for Harry to go back there.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we could just go straight to your room." Harry said with a grin.</p><p>Draco's breath hitched and his eyes darkened as they stared at Harry. "Yes, let's do that."</p><p>"Err, I can come over, right?" Harry asked glancing at the Aurors.</p><p>"We'll check, but I don't think there will be much of a problem." One of the Aurors replied.</p><p>"Though I don't know if you two will be allowed alone." The other added with a laugh.</p><p>Smiling Harry nodded. The small group made to finish their shopping. And with the added presence of the Aurors not many people approached Harry. Apparently, this little outing had turned out better than he could have hoped for. He glanced at Draco and gave him a quick kiss before they stepped out of their little hidden shelter. He was going to look forward to this eighth year, no madmen after him, and a hot boyfriend to snog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is me attempting to start on transferring some of my works over from another site to this one. This work was originally published in 2017 on another site.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>